


Stop thinking, just feel

by xkiBae



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkiBae/pseuds/xkiBae
Summary: Luego de unos duros meses Keith es retirado por unos cuántos días de su trabajo siendo Lotor quien lo sustituya, lo que lo deja disgustado. Va en busca de consuelo al café donde Lance, su novio, trabaja y ambos terminan teniendo un momento muy íntimo con otro dos pares de ojos observándolos.





	Stop thinking, just feel

**Author's Note:**

> Fui el santa secreto de una chica genial y esta es mi parte del intercambio de regalos que se hizo en el grupo de Voltron LD Fans Latinoamérica en facebook. 
> 
> Tengo casi dos años sin escribir nada de nada, así que espero sea al menos decentemente disfrutable jaja.

Cuando Keith entró a la tienda cerca del mediodía Lance había estado justo al lado de la entrada, regando un ficus en ese momento. El tintineo de la campana sobre la entrada le advirtió de inmediato, al dirigir su atención a la persona a su lado no había podido dibujar una sonrisa más grande en su rostro cuando vio a su novio allí parado; su gorro rojo cubierto de nieve, con la bufanda de un verde espantoso que Shiro le había regalado tres navidades atrás, nariz y mejillas coloradas, encorvado, temblando un poco, el grueso abrigo que llevaba puesto sobre la cálida ropa que traía debajo con copos de nieve sobre sus hombros, gorro y espalda que caían hasta el suelo.

Bufó con cariño cuando lo vio acurrucarse lo más que podía en su vestimenta a causa del frío de diciembre. Sin embargo siguió primero con su tarea antes de dejar la regadera sobre una de las mesas cercanas y caminó hacía donde su novio todavía esperaba que se acercase, quieto en el mismo sitio temblando con calma y una expresión exhausta que las marcadas bolsas bajo sus ojos cargaban desde hace unas cuantas noches. A través de aquel decaído semblante sus oscuros ojos índigos estudiaban con ahínco la figura del moreno, la satisfacción cruzando por unos momentos en su complicada expresión ceñuda.

El de piel oscura tomó una de sus manos enguantadas para besar el dorso acompañando su gesto con una sonrisa ladina sin apartar la vista del otro par de ojos que seguían cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Hey —saludó por medio de un susurro, sólo para ellos, a pesar de que eran los únicos presentes en el local en realidad.

Con algunos cortos cabellos oscuros obstruyendo su visión a causa de la desastrosa manera en la que estaban ocultos debajo de su gorro, devolvió el saludo con un asentimiento a la dirección del otro. En sus propios labios pálidos reposaba una casi imperceptible sonrisa, lo que logró que el pecho del chico de piel acaramelada se hinchara de orgullo al reconocerla.

Lance ayudó a quitar su abrigo, chaqueta, guantes, bufanda y gorro para llevarlos hasta el perchero colocado cerca del mostrador. Aquel que era exclusivo para empleados. Cuando los hubo colgado regresó junto a su novio que se ataba descuidadamente el cabello y que estaba empezando a entrar en calor gracias a la calefacción.

Recordó entonces la vez que había salido con su mejor amigo, quien resultaba ser el dueño del café, a comprar un par de cosas que se necesitaban en la cocina. Había hecho por si sólo todo un espectáculo a Hunk delante de todo el centro comercial, rogó casi a lastimeros sollozos para que invirtiera en una calefacción comentando sobre que sus razones quedaban justificadas por completo a la llegada del último mes del año. El pequeño teatro que había armado causó tanta vergüenza a su amigo que éste parecía tratar con un niño, no pudo rechazarle lo que pedía y cedió antes sus berrinches de «niño grande».

Anotó en su mente refrescarle la memoria a Hunk más tarde sobre la mayor gran idea que hubiese tenido en su vida. Hasta ese día en adelante seguía siendo una gran inversión.

Terminando con su inmersión sobre echarle en cara a su mejor amigo que le debía un enorme gracias y una bandeja entera de rollos de canela, volvió su atención a Keith.

—¿No es muy temprano todavía para que estés aquí? —sus brazos tomaron la forma de una taza, cada mano reposando a los costados de su cadera—. No me malinterpretes. Es genial verte aquí, es bueno verte siempre, diablos. Pero es muy raro que merodees cerca del mediodía por estos lares a menos que ocurra algo —señaló enarcando una ceja en su dirección.

Refunfuñando algo por lo bajo el contrario se cruzó de brazos sintiéndose repentinamente tratado como un niño siendo cuestionado por su madre.

Lance siguió el movimiento de una de sus manos, la que no estaba siendo sujetados otra vez por las suyas, subiendo a cepillar la parte superior de su cabeza en busca de las palabras correctas para contestarle, por ende desordenando varios cabellos que en un reflejo hábil cayeron a su rostro. La esquina de sus propios ojos se arrugaron al entrecerrarlos, nunca se hallarían las palabras exactas para describir el brillo de los intensos iris azules al mirar fijo a los índigos.

Luego de tomar una profunda respiración, Keith habló —Kolivan me retiró por el resto de la semana —el tono de su voz era bajo, un sonido grave desde el fondo de su garganta. Estaba enojado—, me dijo que de todas maneras lo necesitaba, ¡Luego fue y le ordenó a Lotor cubrir mi turno! ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

La respuesta que recibió a cambio fue la de su pareja tratando de calmarlo. Le acarició la parte interna de su brazo con suaves caricias, dibujó patrones repetitivos hasta que observó como la tensión de sus hombros se relajaba. Habiendo descubierto semanas atrás que eso lo calmaba casi de inmediato hizo que se sintiera feliz de saber que aquello de verdad funcionaba en él.

—Significa que sólo has estado ensimismado con tu trabajo todo este tiempo. Estoy seguro que Kolivan intentó referirse en una manera sutil que necesitas un pequeño descanso—al decírselo lo oyó gruñir un «¿Kolivan? ¿Sutil? Ese hombre casi le dice a todo el edificio que estábamos teniendo sexo en mi oficina» haciendo que Lance soltase una pequeña carcajada—. Pero enserio, greñas, no me hagas recordarte que el exceso de trabajo te ha venido mal estos últimos dos meses. Deberías de tener en cuenta que todo en exceso llega a ser malo.

Aunque eso lo hizo soñar como a su madre, la señora McClain, lo único que podía hacer Keith era estar de acuerdo con Lance porque aquello era cierto, una verdad absoluta. Otros sólo veían a un hombre exhausto dedicado a su trabajo, para gente ajena a su vida e incluso para varios amigos y colegas no les era posible ver lo que estaba justo frente a sus ojos, el gran desastre que habían sido los dos últimos meses. Siendo Lance quien había tomado un papel fundamental para los dos en esa constante lucha. Quien también había sido el único que brindó su apoyo cuando el trabajo de Keith fue demasiado para él y la causante que conllevó a ambos a terminar resolviendo otros par de problemas en el proceso. Kolivan, su jefe, en realidad le recomendó no atentar contra su salud por el trabajo al verse preocupado de tener a su trabajador más competente al límite del estrés y, no obstante, Keith era demasiado testarudo como para abandonar los planes que tenía con su pareja para navidad y tomó sin consentimiento las palabras de Kolivan como un incentivo para esforzarse a acabar su trabajo a contrarreloj antes de la fecha.

Lo que podría resultar ser un papeleo de seis meses para un administrativo, él tenía pensado resolverlo en dos.

Durante once semanas tuvo problemas de insomnio, lo que causó que se desmayara en varias ocasiones en diferentes lugares y hasta circunstancias un poco extrañas; su rostro estaba más pálido de lo que su piel era, llegó a incluso verse de un color enfermo, aunque apenas ahora su piel estaba recuperando un poco de su tono natural; sus hombros caídos y las oscuras bolsas fueron como un sello personal que el cansancio había marcado en él; con constancia sufría de fuertes dolores de cabeza y desarrollado una adicción al café.

Lo peor de toda esa experiencia habían sido las discusiones, porque aunque no hubiese querido decirlo o se hubiese detenido a considerar las palabras que merodeaban su cabeza en contra de las repetitivas quejas de su pareja sobre estar siendo autodestructivo, entonces tampoco hubiese llegado al punto de herirlo con fuertes gritos llenos de frustración y amargura. Lance no era un sujeto hecho de cristal que estaba a punto de romperse en cualquier momento o una torre hecha de naipes al borde de derrumbarse si respiraras muy fuerte sobre él pero sí era un ser humano con puntos débiles que su novio conocía como a la palma de su mano, pero que aquel conocimiento sobre su mayor vulnerabilidad hizo que acabara por llevar las cosas muy lejos y usarlo en contra de ambos. Porque Keith no había salido por completo inmune.

No hubo una mano roja marcada en su mejilla porque el color de la marca que el otro le había dejado era de un oscuro púrpura, el puñetazo que se le propinó lo dejó aturdido por un minuto entero. Tras herir a su pareja se había herido a si mismo, más que físicamente por el puñetazo que recibió en su pómulo fue el peso de saber que él no era esa clase de persona. Se había sentido decepcionado de si mismo, un miserable corroido por sus «buenas intenciones» de pasar la época navideña con su pareja.

El hecho de que las discusiones entre los dos se hubiesen detenido, que se hubiesen disculpado en un acuerdo mutuo era suficiente. Era todo lo que Keith necesitaba para seguir adelante. El sabor amargo de aquella experiencia aún se hacía presente en su paladar con frecuencia pero lo superaría junto a Lance.

Volviendo a pensar en ello ya no quería tener que pensar otra vez en todo eso. No es como si pudiese deshacerse de aquella mancha en su expediente de vida pero sí podía dejarlo de lado y seguir adelante con la persona que amaba, que estaba justo delante de sus ojos con una bonita sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

—Lo que tengo en cuenta es que tengo un exceso de ti —rió acercándose a depositar un beso en la mejilla morena. Sus frentes permaneciendo juntas.

—¿No sé si debería tomarme eso a bien o a mal?

Con una sonrisa amenazando en las esquinas de sus labios se encogió de hombros con aire inocente— Ni yo tengo la respuesta a eso.

Por supuesto que recibió casi al instante un juguetón golpe al hombro pero su expresión divertida en silencio disfrutaba haberlo hecho. No había manera de que una de sus personas más importantes pudiera tomarse esa clase de bromas a pecho.

—Pero el lunes tendré que volver a trabajar de vuelta. Toda la semana. Lo más probable es que ni siquiera llegue a tiempo el veinticuatro para la reunión... —se detuvo en cuanto un dedo se posó en sus labios obligándole a callar.

Lance sabía a dónde quería llegar y no era lo que él quería escuchar.

—Mira, greñas. De verdad...

Fue su turno para callarse. La entrada se abrió en un golpe seco, donde ambos todavía permanecían acaparando el espacio, chocando sin delicadeza contra la espalda de un desprevenido Keith.

Haciendo terribles gruñidos en una muestra del mal humor que traía encima, Pidge avanzó mostrando sus pequeños colmillos para que los otros dos hicieran espacio suficiente para que pudiese adentrarse al local. Sus cejas casi a un roce de juntarse, lanzando advertencias de peligro a través de una filosa mirada en sus ojos avellanas.

Lanzó un mordaz «Están acaparando la entrada» al aire mientras se dirigía al perchero para depositar su vestimenta, de allí partió al mostrador para sacar de lo último de una repisa cercana su delantal.

—¿Sucedió algo, Pidge? —se aventuró Lance a preguntar, su novio a su lado seguía intentando aliviar el dolor que persistía en el punto de choque.

De su boca brotaron gruñidos que buscaban la forma de ser palabras y murmullos que eran indescifrables. Nada de lo que parecía decir era entendible, si es que a caso decía algo en primer lugar. Hubo un momento en que permaneció en silencio para reflexionar sobre algo mientras miraba un punto muerto del mostrador hasta que empezó a soltar todo de sopetón.

Los otros dos captaban una que otra palabra a las que trataban de darle un seguimiento con la otra, así que les fue un poco complicado hallar cohesión a muchas partes pero al final comprendieron algo como que su padre tuvo la gran idea de dejarle haciendo nada. En algún momento se hartó y fue a la oficina del señor Holt para curiosear lo que restaba de la hora, descubrió una especie de caja fuerte en uno de los últimos cajones de su escritorio con un dispositivo que le permitía ingresar una clave, hackeó la caja fuerte y encontró los paquetes de oreo que su padre ocultaba de todos, devoró dos paquetes enteros para dejar una nota en el lugar del crimen a minutos de que acabase la hora de trabajo y Pidge debiera dirigirse al café.

Ambos chicos se lanzaron una mirada inquisitva. De no saber que Pidge estaba a nada de graduarse de su último año de preparatoria y esperaba poder graduarse de la universidad para trabajar para su padre tras obtener su título, no sabrían de que hablaba sobre las pruebas a la que el señor Holt la mantenía a diario, una de ellas era rotarla de cargos para saber dónde mejor ejercía el apoyo y donde mejor se desempañara. Lo que, en realidad, no estaba ayudando en nada a que se motivara a hacerlo, casi siempre llegaba al local de malas tras su mañana en la empresa de su padre.

Si se suponía que debían de contestar a lo les había contado no tenían nada en mente, sólo que el señor Holt debía de hallar un escondite más apropiado para su caja fuerte de oreos y no a simple vista para sus increíbles hijos genios de la ciencia y tecnología devora oreos.

—Y eso sólo fue una pequeña porción de lo que se merece por haberme dejado allí con órdenes tontas. ¿Supervisar el rendimiento de los trabajadores de la sala de programación? ¡Todos son unos putos genios de la informática! ¡Imposible que tengan un margen de error! —vociferó en un arranque de enojo tirándose a uno de los taburetes de detrás de la caja registradora.

—¡Mantén el volumen! ¡Cuida tu lenguaje! —chilló Lance indignado junto a una pronta respuesta de la lengua de Pidge asomándose entre sus labios —Suena más como un berrinche que a una «porción de lo que se merece» por pedirte algo que ni siquiera cumpliste hasta el final, pero está bien —se encogió de hombros y tomó las manos de Keith para jalarlo a una de las mesas más cercana al mostrador.

—No me lo pidió, me ordenó hacer esa tontería.

Los ojos del de cabellos oscuros rodaron por la respuesta después de ser obligado a sentarse.

El moreno no le hizo caso. Giró a donde su novio con una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios —Entonces, ¿Qué te traigo?

—Un capu-

—Un chocolate caliente y la gelatina de limón de siempre, ¡Hecho! —ignoró el resoplido insatisfecho de su pareja y giró hacía su compañero de trabajo— Y otro chocolate caliente para la bella señorita del mostrador —lanzó un par de disparos al aire acompañados de un exagerado guiño. Su respuesta a cambio fue otro resoplido—. Por cierto, Pidge. Ve por el trapeador para que limpies la entrada. Mi buen hombre aquí presente arrastró toda la nieve de Texas hasta acá.

Pidge se levantó con irritación desde donde se hallaba- ¡¿Te crees en derecho de dar órdenes?! —desde la cocina se le fue contestado con un «Si Hunk no está, sí»y claro, privilegios basuras de mejores amigos desde pañales, Lance estaba a cargo cuando Hunk no se encontraba cerca—Pero greñitas puede hacerlo solo, le veo las dos manos en perfecto estado. ¡Mira! ¡Está levantando la mano!, se está ofreciendo voluntario para hacerlo él mismo.

—¡No es cierto!

—¡Cállate, señor yee haw!

—¡KATIE!

De inmediato se dirigió en la búsqueda del trapeador al oír su nombre ser pronunciado por Lance en el tono que su madre utilizaba para regañarle, no sin antes mostrarle un bonito ángulo de su dedo medio al que divertido le observaba desde su asiento. Con quejas fue directo a secar la entrada que de verdad necesitaba que se le pasase el trapeador, cualquier descuidado cliente patinaría en servicio gratis hasta la caja.

Poco después el alegre cubano salió de la cocina con una bandeja de dos chocolates calientes y una gelatina tal como había dicho. Depósito primero el chocolate de Pidge en el mostrador y después fue donde Keith para entregarle lo que sobraba en la bandeja.

—Todo queda pagado por el caliente muchachito cubano, así que no se preocupe por dejar propina, Señor Texas —habló divertido, metiéndose la bandeja bajo el brazo.

—¿No se cansan de hacer ridículas referencias a Texas conmigo?

Al mismo tiempo que su pareja soltaba una sonora carcajada seguido de un «no» coreó Pidge de fondo un «Que asco de diálogo, Lance» lo suficiente alto para que los otros dos escuchasen.

Lance llevó la bandeja devuelta a la cocina para volver y sentarse frente a su novio, hablaban de nada en particular mientras Pidge se unía a la conversación desde la entrada.

—¿Ya consiguieron los regalos para Navidad? —preguntó pensando que sería como las últimas veces, Keith habría sido ambiguo con su respuesta y Lance confirmaría un sí entusiasmado, pero no fue así. Keith negó sin pensárselo mucho y Lance movió una de sus manos de un lado a otro, como un «algo así» —¿Están de broma? Navidad es en dentro de pocas semanas. ¿Y tú, caliente muchachito cubano? —pronunció con torpeza, no le importó —Eres el que siempre está más emocionado por la fecha, ¡Te la pasas recordando todos los días de la semana antes de navidad que todos recuerden tener listos sus regalos!

Avergonzado su boca se torció en una mueca y una de sus manos fuera a parar a su nuca para pasar suaves caricias allí, lo que significaba que se encontraba o incómodo o tenso.

Pidge rodó los ojos, no buscaría razones estúpidas para enojarse del todo por algo así— Sólo espero que tengan mi regalo para la fecha a menos que quieran huevos podridos como regalos y la cinta de cuando estaban en primer año de secundaria reproduciéndose en la gran pantalla plana de Allura, nerds —amenazó con aires inofensivos. Los otros dos sabían que no era así.

Keith que siempre se sentaba recostado del respaldar de la silla se enderezó de inmediato, tenso. Los ojos azules del otro veían con pánico a Pidge, soltando una nerviosa risa baja, no estaba para nada sorprendido de que le fuese fácil hallar los vídeos de él haciendo el ridículos en su primer etapa de adolescencia, varios de sus compañeros habían regado por Internet un montón de ellos pero hasta ahora sólo agradecía que ninguno de sus amigos lograra verlos aún y no tenía pensado que fuese por culpa de aquel diablo al que le faltaban cuernos y cola frente a sus ojos. Ambos compartieron una rápida mirada y luego Lance levantó su pulgar hacía arriba.

—¡Serás quien primero consiga su regalo!

—¡Consideraré trampa si es un regalo por parte de ambos! ¡Lo mismo me jugaron Allura y Shiro hace dos años y Hunk y Shay apenas el pasado! ¡Ni se atrevan, par de idiotas!

—¡Que está bien, amigo! Diablos, deja la agresividad —protestó Lance.

—¡Lenguaje! —chilló Pidge en un bano intento de imitar su voz, lo cual fue pésimo pero bastante gracioso para quien ocultaba el incontrolable borbojo de risa que casi le brota de los labios delante de su pareja. El moreno posó una mano sobre su corazón fingiendo estar herido por ambos.

Pronto Pidge dejó de trapear tras dejar la entrada seca y guardó el utensilio en donde lo había tomado para regresar a su lugar detrás del mostrador, se tiró al taburete buscando hallar una cómoda posición para su trasero, muy exagerado para los otros dos, y tomó su chocolate caliente para disfrutarlo despacio cuando hubo encontrado la comodidad.

Guardaron unos segundos más de silencio porque ya nadie tenía nada que decir. Fue roto después por el moreno, por supuesto, quien sin decir nada se colocó de pie y se encaminó de vuelta a la cocina, estando allí gritó alegre a su novio para advertirle sobre un regalo que alguien especial había dejado para la tienda. Volvió rápido con algo en sus manos que alzó a lo alto y mostró a los otros dos, aunque Pidge ya lo había visto tras haber recibido un mensaje de un Hunk al borde de las lágrimas cuando fue recogido esa mañana por su novia, Shay, después de abrir la tienda y dejar a Lance a cargo.

—¡Mira, greñas! ¡Mira, mira! —exaltado se acercó más para que lo viese con mayor detalle— Lo trajo Shay esta mañana, ¿No es acaso adorable?

Desde detrás del mostrador, Pidge podría haber jurado ver resplandecer a aquel chico con el mismo entusiasmo que había rodeado a Hunk esa mañana, son tal para cual, se dijo en mente.

Por un murmullo audible un «Sí... Aunque los dos se ven terriblemente adorables, de hecho» salió sin problemas de los labios de un hipnotizado Keith.

—No entiendo de lo que hablas. Podría jurar que la persona más adorable y caliente de esta habitación la estoy viendo ahora —ronroneó con descaro lanzando cierta mirada al lío de su novio.

Se podría jurar que el tintineo de la campana de la entrada en ese justo momento era la salvación de los dioses de arriba a los que Pidge había lanzado múltiples súplicas al mirar el techo del café. Ya adentro los tres reconocieron al huesudo hombre de mayoría de edad, cincuenta y cinco años encima, bastante encorvado quizás, una sonrisa divertida atrapada en su entretenida expresión.

—¿Interrumpo algo?

—¡Por los dioses de Altea, George! ¿Acaso escuchaste mis súplicas? ¿Has cruzado ya al otro lado y ahora vienes a sacarme de esta tortuosa existencia?

—Katie...

—¡Qué maleducado eres, Gremlin! Si tanto dices que he cruzado al otro lado, verás cuando te jale de los pies en cuanto esté a tres metros bajo tierra —gruñó el señor avanzando hasta el mostrador intentando sonar rudo, lo que era imposible, todo lo que salía de la boca de George sonaría agradable, incluso las verdaderas amenazas.

—Ya, mejor no. No suena tan tentadora la idea de que un viejo me manosee los pies después de estirar la pata, eso suena aterrador.

—¡Katie! —rugió Lance de nuevo con más autoridad.

—¡Ya! ¡Qué no hablo en serio!

—Si lo hiciera yo tuviera que tomar mi propia palabra. De Gremlin no tiene nada, va y se encierra en su habitación con la luz prendida al tomar la palabra de un viejo como yo.

— ¡Calla, George! ¡Le diré a tu esposa que vienes a tomar el postre aquí antes del almuerzo!

—Ya, deja de lloriqueos, no hace falta llegar hasta ese punto.

Siendo ya partícipe de escenas como esas antes, Keith no pudo evitar pensar que se sentía dentro de una caricatura observando a los otros tres. Sobre todo con el esquelético pero agradable señor George. En ocasiones anteriores cuando el de cabellos azabache iba al mediodía a visitar a su coqueto novio o tomar un pequeño almuerzo si se le había olvidado en casa acababa por entablar charlas con aquel hombre, le encantaba parlotear, sus continúas platicas eran moribundas y cotidianas y sin embargo, tenía cierto toque para hacerte interesar en la conversación. A él le recordaba a Lance, mucho más viejo y en los huesos pero ambos tenían esa alma joven que se negaba a envejecer o madurar.

—Entonces, ¿Qué es el repentino diálogo poético de Pidge para venir a su rescate desde el otro mundo? —preguntó George con seriedad, Keith podría haberle creído si no supiese sus mañas para tomarle el pelo a la gente.

El de piel acaramelada levantó enseguida su mano al aire como pidiendo permiso para contestar. El señor hizo un gesto con su cabeza, esperando la dichosa respuesta al estilo Lance.

—Mi señor, estaba hablando con mi buen hombre aquí presente -sus brazos se extendieron en dirección a su novio, Keith saludó penoso con una mano—, pero este Gremlin apestoso odia mis afectuosas palabras hacía mi caliente tejano.

Agazapando sus tensos músculos el mencionado parecía que le saltaría a Lance encima en cualquier momento. El hombre adulto cruzó uno de sus brazos debajo de su axila y la mano del otro brazo se posó bajo su barbilla, parecía evaluar seriamente todo lo que la pareja de Keith soltaba.

En un sonido lastimero Pidge se hartó de aguantarles el teatro y encaminó hacía la vieja radio del estante trasero, subió el volumen antes de encender el aparato y colocar una emisora al azar. Pensando en un acto inocente que eso mantendría la conversación pasada de tono a raya cavó un agujero en su propia agonía, la reciente canción favorita de Lance estaba comenzando a reproducirse y Pidge soltó un sollozo exagerado al reconocerla, se la sabía de derecho al revés tras ser torturada por horas por el susodicho. Era muy tarde para cambiar de emisora, si lo hiciera no serviría de nada, el chico vendría corriendo para volver a ella.

Durante los primeros golpes suaves a la base de la guitarra quedó mudo. Su anterior discurso quedando a medias mientras prestaba completa atención en la música.

Olvidándose tan pronto de su charla con el adulto dio media vuelta en dirección a Keith, pronto la voz del cantante inundaría el local junto con los aporreos de la guitarra, así que su cuerpo reaccionaba automáticamente como si supiese de memoria lo que debía de hacer.

Siendo que su novio era pálido su piel comenzaba a mostrar rastros de un color rojizo que se extendía por su rostro como minutos atrás cuando apenas había llegado temblando del frío a la tienda, tras caer en cuenta en la canción que sonaba de fondo. Estaba allí hecho piedra, no podía moverse por si mismo y tampoco apartar la vista del rostro sereno de su pareja, observando con suma cautela los rasgos suavizados en el rostro del moreno, una expresión única y memorable, totalmente natural. Pocas veces él veía aquella mirada en el otro, cuando Lance se sentía expuesto al mundo no era totalmente como él, bromeaba continuamente y otras ocasiones exagerando todo.

Cuando una mano le fue extendida no titubeo en tomarla pero sí en dar los primeros pasos, sabía lo que el otro tenía en mente, cada que la canción se reproducía en su departamento los cabellos castaños eran rápidamente peinados hacía atrás y luego el moreno intentaba sacar a bailar al de desordenados cabellos azabache ya que aunque éste se resistía, terminaba cediendo. Los profundos iris azules estaban extasiados por empezar. Los índigos no tanto, el dueño de ellos poseía dos pies izquierdo para el baile.

Pero Keith sin embargo, consideraba esa ocasión muy diferente al resto, tenían espectadores, lo que le hacía difícil tomar aquel momento como algo íntimo entre ambos. Se avergonzó de repente pensando echarse instintivamente para atrás pero no le dio tiempo ni para hacer el primer movimiento, una de las manos de Lance lo detuvo tomando su cintura en un agarre firme, su mensaje era claro: no iba a permitir que se escabullera. Keith tenía intenciones de decirle algo pero entonces la canción había comenzando de lleno, las primeras letras alzándose en toda la estancia por el cantante antes que su voz.

❝Fuimos  
Un impulso con sentido  
Una decisión perfecta  
Que me hizo sentirme más vivo❞

Quien los guiaba a los dos, Lance, poso su boca muy cerca de la oreja del otro— Es mi pieza favorita y siempre la bailas conmigo, ¿Qué lo hace ahora diferente? —ayudándose de su mano en la cintura de Keith lo acercó lo suficiente a él.

Pensando en comentarle sobre sus espectadores ni él estaba seguro de cómo podría plantearselo a Lance, no es como si al moreno le importara hacer esa clase de cosas frente a un público, la cuestión es que a Keith sí pero tenía muy en cuenta que no podría huir de la situación. A pesar de tener a gente observando presintió que era necesario, era un momento importante.

Lo próximo que salió de los labios de su pareja antes que pensase en responder a lo anterior ocasionó un escalofrío que lo siguió desde su nuca hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies. Ambas voces se sincronizaron en el momento preciso:

—Dejando de pensar, sólo sentir. Poder tener mis brazos al rededor de ti, poder rozar tu piel y conocer... A qué saben tus besos —una de sus manos subió hasta que acarició con extrema delicadeza una de las mejillas de Keith, acomodando varios de sus cabellos detrás de su oreja. Lance tarareó al mismo tiempo que el cantante lo hacia— Siempre quise enamorarte —y lo volvía a hacer cada vez más bajo como para que sólo Keith pudiese terminar oyendo aquello — Y poco a poco formar parte...

❝De mil recuerdos que te hagan sonreír ❞

Lo último lo cantó en su oreja, sus labios casi rozándola. Tan cerca que pudo sentir hasta el aliento de una pequeña risa apenada antes que su dueño acabase por esconderse en la curva de su cuello.

Lance recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su novio, mientras disimuladamente plantaba besos en esa zona para que los otros dos, que todavía se encontraban contemplando la escena en un silencio sepulcral, no lo notasen. A Keith le fallaron por momentos las piernas. A causa de eso pisoteo los pies del moreno varias veces pero éste no decía nada, probablemente ni siquiera le importaba.

❝Fuimos un par de locos que tuvimos  
El valor de ser honestos   
Y así, dejarnos llevar❞

Se deslizó de su boca entonces una pregunta que no era lo que esperaba decir, sólo surgió una duda en su mente y sin poder contenerla la soltó:

—Espera, ¿Qué haces entonces cuando no estoy yo?

—Tomo un trapeador e imagino que la mopa son tus horrorosas greñas.

❝Dejando de pensar, sólo sentir  
Poder tener mis brazos al rededor de ti  
Poder rozar tu piel y conocer,   
A que saben tus besos❞ 

Keith soltó un sonido ahogado encontrándose por unos momentos en shock, su cara se había transformado en una genuina expresión ofendida lo que a Lance le resultó difícil no reírse de eso, y al final tampoco para el otro que no pudo contener la risa.

—No me malinterpretes, me gustan tu y tus greñas pero eso no las hace menos feas.

—¿Ni siquiera la magia del amor?

❝Siempre quise enamorarte  
Y poco a poco formar parte...   
De mil recuerdos, que te hagan sonreír❞ 

 

—Nop. ¿Y a que viene eso? Esta no es una escena exclusiva de My little pony, y en definitiva no soy una burra de color azul.

—Bah, ¿Qué dices? Si sólo te falta ser azul —estaba a punto de regodearse por su burla pero antes de hacerlo escapó de sus labios un pequeño siseo cuando Lance pellizco una parte vulnerable cerca de su cintura— ¡No es como si estuviera mintiendo!

Luego ambos echaron a reír interrumpiendo su baile torpe e improvisado. No tenían pensando soltarse, ambos se apoyaban en el otro sin poder aguantarse las carcajadas que brotaban sin esfuerzo desde el fondo de sus gargantas.

Dejando de pensar.  
Sólo sentir

 

La canción seguía sonando de fondo pero en su pequeña burbujas a penas se oía como un suave murmullo. Hasta Lance había dejado la música atrás y sólo podía concentrar sus intensos ojos azules en los índigos, una mirada larga y significativa que Keith no tuvo ni la intención de preguntar, ni nadie de romper el ambiente.

Algo cambió en la mirada del moreno de un segundo a otro, algo que apenas Keith pudo contemplar antes de que su cara fuese arrastrada hacía adelante por una de las manos de Lance empujando desde su nuca, un pequeño brillo divertido y un par de arrugas apoderandose de la esquina de sus ojo, y entonces unos reconfortantes labios chocaron con los suyos.

No supo cuánto exactamente estuvieron compartiendo el contacto. Fue lento, seguro, paciente, amoroso. Un sentimiento único que dejó a ambos con la mente en blanco y una extraña presión satisfactoria en sus pechos. Keith tomaba con un agarre firme el rostro de Lance, tal y como él había tomado su cintura tres minutos atrás.

Así que cuando tuvieron que separarse el conductor de la emisora daba fin a la canción en la radio, comentando un par de cosas a la que nadie tomó importancia. Se mantuvieron la mirada fija por otros largos segundos antes que la campana de la entrada sonase dando aviso, el frío de afuera entrando en una helada brisa a causa del nuevo cliente.

La pareja se fue separando de a poco. Todos los par de ojos miraron en el cliente, una chica baja con su rubio cabello en trenzas, no pareciendo ser mayor que una estudiante de preparatoria. La recién llegada explotó en todos los colores al verse siendo el foco de atención, sin entender todavía lo que ocurría avanzó cautelosa hasta el mostrador.

El de suave piel oscura se adelantó hasta ella para darle una cálida bienvenida sobresaltando a la chica un poco, aunque antes de eso había dejado un leve apretón en el brazo de su novio.

Cuando tocó la parte de mostrarle lo que tenían en el menú y sus precios, teniendo en cuenta de hacer pequeños paréntesis para comentarle sobre las delicias que eran los postres, dejó que tomara su decisión y se alejó dejando a que pidiese su orden con Pidge. George, aunque había estado primero no le molestó dejar pasar primero a la chica en la fila.

Durante ese minuto Keith se había acercado de nuevo a su mesa para recoger lo que había quedado de su chocolate caliente, que estaba más bien tibio.

—¿Qué tal si vas a casa a echar cabeza? Te mereces unas largas horas de sueño. Después de cerrar el local iré de inmediato. Misma hora de siempre —encogiéndose de hombros intentó colocar una de sus mejores sonrisas como táctica para convencer a Keith, quien no le respondió y sólo le quedó viendo— Mira, traté de decírtelo antes, uh, justo cuando Pidge llegó. No importa si tengo que esperarte hasta medianoche o si tengo que ir a la reunión solo, incluso si me toca volver a cenar a medianoche porque llegas a esa hora. No importa si abrimos los regalos a las dos de la mañana mientras tú tomas un baño en la tina y estás luchando por mantenerte despierto. No importa si cuando recién toques la cama ya estés dormido...

Siendo atrapado por otros par de escalofríos, Keith no hallaba cómo responder a todo lo que Lance le decía. Escucharlo hablar tan serio le provocaba la repentina resequedad en su boca. Lo pesadas que se sentían sus morenas manos sobre los hombros de Keith reafirmaban que estaba tratando de ser tomado en serio.

—Veinticuatro es sólo otro días más, el veinticinco también. Son días festivos que se celebran anualmente, eso no va a cambiar. Y tan pronto como logres acabar tu trabajo tendremos tiempo de sobra para disfrutar del resto de las vacaciones juntos. ¿Además, quién afirmó que noche buena y el día de navidad eran las mejores celebraciones? ¡Año nuevo será la bomba!

Ambos se burlaron juntos de esa última línea terrible.

-Entonces, ¿Nos vemos más tarde? -suspiró satisfecho cuando su respuesta fue un asentimiento. Lance apoyó sin pensárselo mucho una de sus mejillas en la mano que su novio alzó hasta su rostro. Respiro hondo capturando ese momento en su memoria- Cuídate.

Ante la cariñosa sonrisa de su pareja Keith se acercó para plantar un rápido beso casto en sus labios. Luego de romper el beso Lance siguió avanzando para recibir más, pero su novio retrocedió divertido para darle otro trago a su chocolate.

—Nos vemos. Cuídate camino a casa —despidió dando unos pocos pasos hacía atrás para salir del espacio personal de Lance, quien se apresuró al perchero para recoger lo que había colgado allí y pertenecía a Keith.

Ayudó a colocarle todo, tal como había hecho para despojarlo y finalmente lo dejó ir. Con una última seña de adiós con sus manos, los dos dieron media vuelta para volver a lo suyo. Keith se fue a casa, Lance a atender a George y a la nueva clienta.

Sin dudas ambos esperando disfrutar de una cálida semana bajo las sábanas antes de que uno de ellos tuviera que volver al trabajo por largos días en un apretado horario. No obstante, tenían el consuelo que cuando fuese hora de ir a la cama allí estaría el otro, esperando a ir a dormir juntos.

Keith ansiaba acabar con su trabajo y que los días pasarán volando. Estaba ansioso por que año nuevo se abriera paso entre los días y llegara pronto, le iba recompensar a Lance los días que no estaría con él, se lo tenía bien grabado en mente. Pasarían uno de los mejores años juntos.

Lo tenía claro: dejaría de darle tantas vueltas a las cosas, en vez de quejarse y afectarse a si mismo como a su pareja a causa de su trabajo, se reforzaría más en disfrutar los momentos que tendría con Lance, se grabaría cada uno en su memoria. Sonaba terriblemente cursi incluso en su cabeza pero eso no era malo, no se sentía mal, nada respecto a Lance estaba mal.

**Author's Note:**

> Explicando un poco:
> 
> • Sobre lo de Keith tejano es sólo una broma interna. Me hizo gracia recordar cuando todos comenzábamos a bromear sobre que Keith era natal de Texas con descendencia coreana (sólo piénselo, si fuese así este chico tiene un montón de etnia encima, si le agregamos su herencia Galra).
> 
> • Indagué un poco sobre Texas y su clima, me terminé topando con una noticia de que el año pasado en realidad después de treinta años había nevado allá. Pensé como, "Bien, Lance tendría una ridícula idea de echarle la culpa a Keith sólo para burlarse de él".
> 
> •La canción es Sonreír de Kurt, una de mis recientes canciones favoritas. Cuando recibí el pedido de quien era SS estaba escuchándola y pensé que iría perfecto para un ambiente que si bien no es navideño, tiene ese toque íntimo. 
> 
> • Los énfasis dan a entender que son partes en las que Lance habla/canta en español, y también los pequeños diálogos de Pidge quien trata. Ella en realidad es otra de las víctimas de Lance, pero está acostumbrada desde hace un buen rato a la obsesión de él por Celia Cruz y Rihanna así que sólo le fastidia que se ponga tan intenso(???).


End file.
